


Sharing A Bed

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Jace and Ral sleep together for the first time





	Sharing A Bed

It was the first time they’d purposely slept together. Slept, as in laid in bed and became unconscious at relatively the same time, not carrying out intercourse (although they did that too). Ral couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. Sure, at first it was great, holding Jace, spreading out on Jace’s bed with his arm lazily above his head. But, while Ral always took a while to fall asleep anyway, Jace would not stop tossing and turning. He elbowed Ral more than once, muttering sleepy apologies, and finally they separated and ended up with enough distance between to spare elbows and ribs. 

 

Jace eventually stilled as Ral assumed he fell asleep. Ral started to calm and his eyelids drooped shut to doze when he felt Jace shudder and jump. Jace groaned and muttered and his face contorted like he was in pain, flashes of blue leaking from his eyes. Ral frowned, reached a hand out to wake him-- and a metal claw grabbed his wrist. 

 

Ral blasted lightning at the man without thought, but when his eyes readjusted after the blinding light, it was the opposing wall he had burnt a hole in. Jace cried out at the sound and jumped up. 

 

Ral’s heart returned to normal as realization dawned.

 

“Jace, what the ever loving shit?” 

 

“I-I-I.. Um, h-he..” Jace stuttered, panting a little. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry..” 

 

Anger left Ral immediately and he pulled Jace close, rubbed his back. 

 

“Breathe, Jace. Just breathe. It’s fine, I’m fine. Fuck that wall anyway.” 

 

Blue light faded from Jace’s eyes and hands, and his breathing slowly evened. He rest his head on Ral’s shoulder, looking exhausted suddenly.

 

“Who was that, Jace?” Ral asked, voice more gentle than Jace had ever heard it before. 

 

“I can’t, Ral…”

 

“If he’s going to come to life while you dream I should know who he is. Whoever it is the fucker won’t touch you again, I swear.”

 

“ _ Ral.”  _

 

“ _ Jace.”  _

 

Jace sighed. “It doesn’t matter who he is--”

 

“It matters!”

 

“It doesn’t matter who is,” Jace said again. “He hurt me once. He won’t again. I just.. I really need some sleep.” 

 

Ral sighed but laid down with Jace again, holding him close once more.

 

“Ral…”

 

“Just try not to elbow me in the ribs this time.” Ral grumped, but he pressed his lips to Jace’s head. “Whoever he is, if he shows his face again I’ll kick his sorry ass.”

 

Jace closed his eyes. 

 

“I know you will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
